Slit-Throats story
by The ArgoniaN
Summary: about an argonian slave who gets the chance of a lifetime and becomes one of the most powerful assassin in tamriel
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction: **_This is a story about an argonian slave named Slit-Throat who soon becomes a very deadly assassin but not for the brotherhood or the Morag tong. Throughout this story you will start to notice it ties in with my other story Alduins Argonian, hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 1:** The gift

Around eight at night on top of the telvanni tower sat an argonian slave, the rain started t fall heavily washing the blood out of the fresh scars from the torture he just went through for not doing his job. While the rain washed his body clean of the blood he closed his eyes thinking of father who trained him how to use a bow, he was only a child when they took him from his family in black marsh.

(Flashback)

Slit-Throat and his father were in the swamps just outside Gideon hunting for food to bring back t the rest of the family, his father looked down at his little ten year old hatchling and handed him a small bow the size of him and a few hist sap arrow

"Alright son, remember what i told you"

Slit-Throat looked up at his father

"Stay a shadow to your prey and don't alarm them by getting too close"

his father smiled and nodded

"Yes, now put an arrow on the string of the bow, pull the string back next to your eyes for better aim and relax your shoulders. when you feel the time is right, let the arrow hunt for you"

Slit-Throat let go of the string sending the arrow straight for its target watching the arrow slit the creatures throat, Slit-Throat closed his eyes and waved his head softly

"I'm really bad at this dad, I missed it"

his father dropped to one knee and placed his hands on his sons shoulders

"My son, you didn't miss it, you cut its throat with an arrow from a distance. I see why the hist gave you your name now and I'm proud to call you my son"

Slit-Throat smiled and hugged his father, his father spoke to him

"come... let us return home with our kill and after dinner, i can show you what the An-Xileel has shown me"

(Flashback ends)

Slit-Throat looked at his wet scaly hands and slashed the top o the tower as another argonian slave approached him

"The master has asked for you"

"I am going to kill those who enslaved me, who took everything from me"

the other argonian sat next to him

"How are you going to d that, we have no weapon or fighting experience?"

"My father taught me how to use a bow and fight, I will free our brothers after I kill this family of elves, but i will need some time to prepare first. so for now I will still follow their orders"

He gets to his feet feeling the rain get heavier and heads back down into the tower, he walked through the halls looking for his masters room and finds it at the end. he walked through the door and sees his master reading a book

"You asked for me master"

The dark elf looked at him and stood up then approached him

"Where were you, why were you not doing your duties as I instructed"

"your duties were to wash up for your party, here I am washed up and ready"

"Don't be smart with me slave, now lets go"

Slit-Throat followed the dark elf down the hall into the main lobby when Slit-Throat noticed an open door to a dark room, he separated from the elf and just as he entered the room he got tackled to the ground and pinned down by a creature he has never seen before. The creature had wings the length of his body as its scales were a ivory color that had purple stripes covering its torso, the creature grabbed his mouth quickly silencing him and opened its mouth showing Slit-Throat a jaw full of razor sharp teeth. The creature tilted Slit-Throats neck to the side them sunk his teeth into the slaves neck, Slit-Throat yelled under the creatures claws. The creature removed his teeth from the side of the argonians neck and watched his blood leak out onto the floor, it picked Slit-throat off the ground and jumped out of the window and spread its wings flying back to black marsh.

Slit-Throat opened his eyes noticing he was still alive and sat up feeling the wound n his neck was completely healed, he looked around and saw the creature in back of him then froze in fear. The creature looked at him and spoke in a very deep argonian voice

"So you are strong enough to live through my gift, good"

Slit spoke but his body still didn't move

"Gift, what gift?

"The gift of a dragonian, a creature mixed of both dragon and argonian. Dragonians are the most powerful creatures in black marsh but the only argonians who know of us are those who share the blood, I have passed the gift t you but you must never speak of this"

"Tell me more about them"

"You know that when an argonian communes with the hist it gives them visions of things to come and that the dragons are the immortal children of Akatosh"

"Yes I do, every argonian knows this"

"But did you know that Akatosh communes with us through the hist, how else would you explain our visions from the future; The only way to look into the future is through the time line"

"Are you saying we are related to the dragons"

"We are indeed, but on a different branch of the family tree. In the dragonian form you are faster, stronger and more powerful than the werewolves and vampires in the other provinces, a starting dragonian will not be as strong as the alpha and only the alpha has wings. but when you are not in your dragonian form your skills in whatever it is you do will be enhanced to almost perfect, you will be able to run for miles and never tire and you will heal even faster. One more thing, your dragonian form will be even stronger than before if you acquire the second part of the form if the dragon in the cave behind me finds you worthy. I must go and save more slaves from the elves"

"Wait, will the telvanni family be looking for me?"

"They think you are dead, so your slave days are over your a free man. and I would recommend getting some new clothing to hide your gold scales"

With his last words the dragonian took to the skies as Slit-Throat quietly walked into the cave to see only darkness and feel a cold chill go up his spine, he continued walking through the mud and noticed a light at the center of the cave. He walked in further and found a dragon eating one of the creatures that lurks around the marshes, the dragon had icy blue colors running though his body and wings but this dragon was unlike any other. It had four legs and two wings but compared to other of its kin it was smaller, Slit-Throat took a step back and stepped on a rib bones hearing its snap echo through the cave, the dragon turned its head and looked directly at him the charged at him causing Slit-Throat to run for his life. just as he neared the end of the cave the dragon pounces on him and pins him down to the ground staring into his eyes

"Fos Dreh Mu Lost Het, Aan Sizaan Mal Krii" (What do we have here, a lost little hatchling)

Slit-Throat closed his eyes thinking that this was going to be his death when the dragon just laughed, Slit-Throat panicked while listening to the dragons words

"Don't worry young Siigonis (Argonian), I will not kill you, Just to give you something"

The ice dragon slowly sunk his teeth into the argonian shoulder placing something inside his bloodstream, moments later he removed his teeth and walked back into his cave

"Have fun with your new form... Brother"

**Sorry it wasn't longer but I just wanted to see your reaction on my creature I made, again I hope you liked it and like I said, you all will see chapters that actually tie with my other story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Slits story chapter 2**

**Sorry it's been a while since I last posted a chapter, I've been working all day. But now I have been getting some good ideas for this story so I hope you enjoy, I will be posting every week also**

Slit-Throat suddenly felt an agonizing pain flow throughout his body and felt as if his scales were on fire; he felt his life force slowly slipping away and watched the lights go dark.

(Spiritual world)

Slit-Throat walked down into the fields feeling nothing against him as he noticed a land just like skyrim in every way, he looked around and noticed that only dragons filled the land and skies not battling nor feeding or hunting. He thought to himself if he was dead but the answer was clear… he was. Continuing his walk down into the valley he noticed the dragons just looked at him without attacking, this brought more surprise to him than anything he had ever thought in life. Slit-Throat stopped walking when he noticed a dragon approach him; this dragon had the traits of a dragon from the volcanic wastelands in Blacklight from ash colored wings to the piercing red eyes and lava colored scales. The dragon stood over him looking down into his soul

"Welcome to the dragon's proving ground young lizard, this is where you win the right to share one of us within your body"

Slit-Throat looked at him confused

"What do you mean by that?"

The dragon dropped his head down to the lizards level and looked into his eyes

"One of us will be traveling back to the realm of the living and will also be sharing your body and soul, but do not worry my young hatchling; you are not the only Argonian to visit here"

Slit-Throat was still confused but also surprised that he wasn't the only one to visit here

"I'm not the only one to visit, who else visited this place?"

The dragon laughed in a deep tone

"Don't worry, you will meet them soon enough, now run"

"Why?"

The dragon spoke again

"If you are to prove yourself to us you will need to participate in the hunt, you will be the hunted and the dragon that can catch you will proceed to fuse into your soul. So I tell you to run… but it's too late"

The dragon knocked him straight on his back with his snout and sunk his teeth into Slit-Throat's face fusing them both together, Slit-Throat screamed in so much pain as he felt each burning and agonizing inch of the dragon's soul entering his own making room to become one. But what he hated the most was the fact he couldn't pass out from the immense pain, he felt it all and closed his eyes after the pain slowly subsided. As they finished fusing slit-Throat opened his eyes and took a deep breath and screamed from the burning he still felt now radiating through his actual body, he noticed several other Argonian's holding him down and struggled to get out of their grasp only to fail every time, as he calmed down feeling the pain diminish he watched as one Argonian with a black and red armor set and hood walked up to him

"Take it easy brother; you are in a safe place now, breathe easy; what is your name?"

Slit took deep breaths while leaning on his elbows

"My name is Slit-Throat, who are you guys?"

"My name is Sissthiath and these are our brothers Makes-Them-Bleed, Death-From-Above, Silent-Hidden-Blade and Hits-Them-Hard"

"Our?"

Sissthiath nodded his head

"Yes, we are all connected seeing that we all share a dragon's soul within our own"

"How did you find me? I was in Black Marsh when I was attacked by a dragon?"

"You were on the shore of our castle and for the dragon; He is the dragon that gives us our gift from our father Akatosh, and you are the newest member of the family Slit"

"Where am I?"

"Ahh yes, the question I was waiting for, you are in the Dragonsoul sanctuary located on the continent of Akavir. You actually flew here yourself"

Slit-Throat looked at him with his eyes widened

"I… I flew here, how is that possible?"

"You're a dragon now, well you have the form in you but you're not ready for another flight just yet, come… we will bring you to our leader"

Slit-Throat stood up and followed behind Sissthiath seeing the room was large, his eyes exploring the new area he was in as he walked out of it into a long hallway with banners hanging from the walls. The banners were green with a black DS inside a stitching of a dragon; Slit-Throat looked at the end of the hall to see more argonians walking around wearing unusual armor and wielding unusual weapons. Sissthiath began to speak while walking forward

"When you meet our leader do not be afraid of him, he will not harm you"

Sissthiath opened the door and revealed a large main hall with a large dragon resting in between two large pillars ignited in blue flame, Slit-Throat struggled and kicked Sissthiath away then made a run for it only to have another argonian tackle him to the ground. Sissthiath walks over to him and grins

"I warned you not to go running off, these are highly trained fighters, cut-throats and mages"

Slit-Throat struggled under the argonian that tackled him then looked at Sissthiath

"I will not become a slave again, get off me and let me go"

The argonian got off him as the dragon walks over to him and pushes Slit down with his Claws

"You are no slave, you are my assassin Slit-Throat; your destiny belongs here with us"

Slit looked at the dragon and stopped struggling

"What do you mean 'belong here'?"

The dragon released him from his grip and walks back to the center part of the room

"For ages I have been gifting many of your kin, since we share many of the same features I have chosen you and many others to make a secret pack known as the Dragonsoul assassins. This group fights for the protection of the dragons and in return the Dov will bring protection to your people; since you were a slave you had been captured and forced to serve the dark elves of the houses, now they think you to be dead and are unaware of what will come next"

Slit-Throat stood up and looked at the dragon and looked around

"But why only argonians, I'm sure others wanted to serve you?"

"No other outside of this temple knows of the group we have created, and only those who I deem worthy will venture here"

Slit-Throat nods and looks at his body

"Do I get a type of armor?"

The dragon nods its head

"You do indeed; stand still, this will not hurt"

The dragon spits a green flame at Slit-Throat and the flame encases him completely, the flame hides his body and as the flame diminishes he looks at his body and finds it covered in green armor and has a shocked expression and doesn't make a sound. The dragon looks to his left

"Sissthiath, Ofaal Ok Qiilaan"

(Sissthiath, get his bow)

Sissthiath nods

"Geh Thuri"

(Yes Overlord)

Sissthiath leaves the room and walks into the armory; he picks up a gold and green curved bow and grabs it along with a green quiver filled with elven arrows. Sissthiath brings them to Slit-Throat and hands them to him

"These are the weapons we feel fit you more"

"How did you know I was an archer?"

The dragon lays down once again and looks at him

"I was able to read your body, you seam to be a few years out of practice though so before I send you off to do your first contract I would recommend getting better trained with your new weapon"

Slit-Throat looks at the bow and takes it

"It's light…"

"It is the most powerful bow you will use on this plain of existence; Sissthiath shall be your teacher"

Slit-Throat looks at Sissthiath

"Shall we train?"

He nods and begins to direct him to the yard of the castle where all trained


	3. Chapter 3

Slit-Throat's Story

Chapter 3: Revenge

After a year of training and learning how to use his dragon form, he stood on top of the castle still wearing his green styled armor and looked around not seeing anyone in the courtyard. he jumped off and used a grapple arrow to stick it to the castle and slides down the wall walking into the castle attaching the bow to his back on his quiver; Sissthiath walks up to him and he stops

"Yes brother"

Sissthiath smiles

"Over the past year you have trained and shown impressive progression with your transformations and your archery, you are far more skilled with a bow that anyone here"

Slit-Throat nodded

"Thanks, now why is the real reason you are here"

"Our leader wishes to see you, it is time"

Slit-Throat nods and begins to make his way down towards the main hall; after walking the long hallway he enters the room and kneels before the dragon

"Hi Laan wah Koraav me Thuri?" (You want to see me overlord?)

the dragon nods its large head while looking at him

"Yes Slit-throat, it seems your time has come"

"For what master"

"Your first contract awaits, you are to travel to the telvanni tower and kill the wizard there, you should remember him... he enslaved you"

Slit-Throat felt his heart beat faster and stands up

"I see, this will not be a vendetta... I will perform this contract professionally"

the dragon nods

"Do not let emotion get in the way, you will not get awarded your bonus if you do"

"I understand, shall I be doing this alone?"

"Yes; travel and stay silent, this is a job no one must hear and if anyone in the tower sees you alive... I can only imagine the worst"

Slit-Throat bows his head and leaves the castle making his way towards the cliff; upon approaching the cliff he jumped off and began to fall straight for the water where he closed his eyes and began to concentrate. the blood rushing through his veins and his arms and body growing rapidly; Slit-Throat spread his arms and large wings appeared as they became a dark red and soon the rest of his body had changed as well, soon he had taken on his full dragon form and made his way back to Tamriel.

After a few hours he arrived in Morrowind staying silent and approaching the giant mushroom where his old master was; he lands on top and changes back to the normal argonian as he grabs his bow and looks down seeing three guards fighting a daedra lord, he smiles and takes a blue and white arrow from his quiver then aims it at the middle guard. Firing the arrow he saw it penetrate the elves back then an electric bolt shoots the two guards stopping their hearts and causing them all to die. the dremora looks up at him and teleports next to him with a daedric mace in his hand

"Mortal, you don't seem to be the same slaves I see around here"

Slit-Throat grips his bow not knowing what the dremora will do

"Listen, you are not my intended target but if you get in my way I will kill you and send you back to whatever pain of oblivion you crawled out from"

"I will not kill you mortal, I am in your service and as a result I see your bow doesn't match up against the arrows you carry in your quiver"

"What do you mean, this is the best bow I have ever had and it does me wonders"

"What if I create one that's even better than yours"

"Then my enemies would wish they were already dead"

the daedra smiles and summons up a green and gold styled bow

"This is my special made bow, if you twist the handle the string of the bow will retract and they will separate into twin dual blades. Making this the best ranged and up closed weapon"

Slit-Throat looks at it amazed and slowly takes it

"It's light, and you say you created this weapon?"

"Yes"

Slit-Throat looks at the bow and smiles

"If you can make me more weapons like this, I can gather the materials you need to craft them"

"I will be you blacksmith from oblivion, I must take my leave"

Before the daedra leaves Slit-Throat hands him his old bow

"Upgrade this"

He takes it and teleports then Slit-Throat climbs down a hatch he used to get away from the elf when he was tortured, Slit-Throat used a cloaking potion from a small pouch and walked through the halls undetected then saw as the daughter of the master of the tower walk into her room. He snuck passed her and made his way to the wizards room slowly opening the door and smiling seeing the bed had someone in it; moving closer he looked closely and stopped feeling his anger rise then closes the door behind him, he pulls out a green tipped arrow and stabs him in the leg and holds his mouth not allowing any sound to escape his mouth. the arrow forced his nerves and muscles to shut down but still leave him breathing as Slit-Throat whispers

"I'm going to kill you slowly, make you feel all the pain i have ever felt through the years of my enslavement"

The elf looked at him afraid and saw as the argonian took a few steps back placing his bow on the ground; Slit-Throat turned and faced him with a smile showing his sharp pointed teeth

"I want to show you what had killed me that day... well I shouldn't say kill, I should say gifted"

his body began to change again but not into a dragon, but into the creature that had given him the gift. long spikes erupted from his shoulders as thick black scales formed as it tore his armor, his size grew massive and his eyes went from a light blue to lime green. his claws almost as long as steel daggers and his tail as spiked as a dragons tail. after taking full transformation he walked over to the bed seeing the terror in the wizard's eyes and grabbed his throat lifting him into the air. Slit-Throat lifted his left hand to the elf's torso and slashed across his stomach letting all of his insides spill on the floor then with little strength slashed his long claws upwards cutting straight through flesh and bone watching his arm hit the floor and hearing the wizard scream under his clawed right hand. finally he dug his right hand thumb into the elf's neck slowly feeling the blood start to creep down his hands and a large grin appears on his face, with a spine chilling growl he speaks

"Geh, Aus Nol Faal Faaz" (yes, suffer from the pain)

And with his massive jaws he sunk his teeth into the dunmers face and ripped half of his face off his body devouring it and feeling the remains of brain and blood spill on his forearm before changing back. he dropped the body and picked up his bow, his body still covered in blood and a great relief on his shoulders as he teleports on top of the roof; upon stepping onto the roof he felt dizzy and ended up passing out from the lack of energy and dropped to his back unconscious.

After waking up he found himself in a bed in his room at the castle, his bow had been placed at the bottom of the wall panels and a new set of armor ready for him at the foot of his bed

"Sissthiath must have found me"

A knock came at his door and he sighs while holding his head

"Come in"

Kills-Them-All walked into the room wearing all black armor and looks at Slit-Throat

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, but I don't remember what happened"

"it's something that happens to all new members of the guild, you still need to get use to your dragon form"

Slit-Throat knew why and what happened but remember what the alpha had told him then nods

"Yea, after I killed him I came back up to the top of the tower and passed out"

"Well it's a good thing I found you on my way to Skyrim, I brought you back here and rested you on your bed before I had killed my target. I should let you know that you were asleep for three days"

Silt-Throat looks at him shocked

"Three days, what did our master say?"

"He actually wants to see you now since your awake"

Slit-Throat grabbed his armor and got out of bed then gets his armor on

"Stay moist bother"

He makes his way towards the main hall where he would meet his master and finds him resting on the usual alter

"You asked for me after I woke master"

the dragon looks at him and nods

"Yes my assassin, you have done well for your first mission... but from what I hear it was more than a quick dead"

Slit-Throat sighs

"Yes.. I tore him apart"

"You told me you wouldn't allow your personal vendetta get in the way, but this act of violence proves you are a born killer. do not let this happen again"

Slit-Throat nods and sits on a chair behind him

"Do you have a contract for me"

"I do indeed, you and Sissthiath are going to be partners for this and he will give you the details"


	4. Chapter 4

Slit-Throat's story

chapter 4:

Slit-Throat looked at Sissthiath and yawns

"Sissthiath can you give me the details in the morning, I need to rest to regain my strength; my dragon half took a lot more out of me than I thought"

Sissthiath looks at him a bit concerned then nods his head

"First thing in the morning I will give you the details, But first I have a task for you to do in Skyrim"

Slit-Throat nods his head

"What task?"

"You will need to retrieve a specific item known as the dragons claw necklace, retrieve this amulet then return here for our contract"

Slit-Throat nods his head then walks out of the castle feeling his Dragonian taking hold and trying to set free

"Shit, I can't change here"

He quickly leaped off the edge and transformed into his dragon form and began his way to Skyrim. After a few hours he crash landed in the rift area right near broken helm cave, he changed back to an argonian and held his head groaning and yelling as a group of bandits ran towards him. They circled him and Slit-Throat instantly changed into his Dragonian and began attacking and devouring them all, as the last bandit ran fast screaming he leaped forwards and tackled him to the group sinking his teeth inside the bandits throat ripping out the flesh and spilling most of his blood before eating him. While Slit-Throat fed he smelt a scent he had not recognized, looking forward he saw a woman standing in Nord style heavy armor and wearing a helmet with curved horns. She raised her shield and held her sword at her side; Slit-Throat hears her whisper

"What are you?"

He roared loudly and began running towards her fast but as he came close to her she shouts

"FUS RO DAH"

Which sent him off his feet and into the nearby tree knocking him out cold, as he woke up feeling a pain inside of head he noticed he had changed back to normal and the creature satisfied inside of him; But also noticed his wrists were bound to the top bedpost and ankles bound to the bottom bedpost.

"What in oblivion is going on?"

"That was quite the performance you showed in the riften fields, I have fought dragons and argonians but none with both traits"

He looked below him and noticed the same woman standing at the doorway wearing a knee high blue dress, Slit-Throat looked at himself and saw he wore his green tight leather trousers

"My armor, wait... where am I?"

She smiles and begins to walk towards him with an argonian styled dagger in her left hand

"In my house, now why not tell me what you are lizard boy"

Slit-Throat rolled his eyes

"I figured it was obvious that I am an argonian"

She sits on the bed next to him and lightly runs the blade up his chest

"That's not what I saw a few hours ago... I know you're a argonian but when I knocked you out I also saw traits of dragon. tell me what you are and... I will leave your beautiful gold scales in good condition"

Slit-Throat hissed at her

"Go ahead, no torture will make me talk"

She smiled and placed the knife on the nightstand next to her then climbed on top of his chest then began to rub his scaled chest

"I've always loved argonians, they are so much fun to play with"

Slit-Throat felt his heart rate rise then remained silent for a few more moments before speaking

"No, I won't... not with a Nord"

She moves down and begins kissing his collarbone then runs her tongue up his neck slowly hearing him gasp

"Is that so... I think I will take my time with you"

She began to kiss down his chest and then makes her way to his waist

"These pants look tight, how about I loosen them up"

"Stop this, I don't want this"

"It doesn't matter... I do"

She began untying his pants and began running her hands into them grabbing his member then smiles

"Someone dissagree's with you, I should show him some attention"

Slit-Throat looks at the bindings and sighs

"Fine, do what you must but I am not talking"

"My name is Celina by the way, Celina the dragonborn so I would be a bit more respectful towards me"

She looks at the doorway hearing her door open downstairs then grabs her dagger

"I think there is a thief here to either rob my home or an assassin here to kill me... I will find out"

She gets off of him and leans against the wall as Sissthiath walked into the room with his daggers drawn

"Slit-Throat... what happened?"

before getting an answer Celina slashed his back with the dagger and jumped back as he turned around drawing his dagger, he began to wobble from side to side then fell to the floor unconscious as Celina picks him up and sits him on a chair across from the bed then binds his wrists behind it and his ankles to the legs of the chair. She pulls out a cloth and ties it to his mouth not allowing him to speak at all then moves back to Slit

"So your name is Slit-Throat, I guess he must be your partner in crime... tell me, is he a dragon creature too?"

Slit-Throat hissed loudly

"No he isn't let him go, he has no reason to be bound here"

Celina sat on his crotch and began grinding against his member and smiles

"But if I let him go then he would miss out on the fun of watching us mate"

"Your sick, that's not right"

"he isn't the first I forced to watch, now let's start having some fun"

Sissthiath slowly woke up and looked around then noticed Celina sitting on top of Slit-Throat and also noticed he was tied to a chair with his mouth tied shut, he looked at her angered and she looked back at him with a grin

"What's wrong, are you angry because I captured you or because I captured your partner here"

He hissed at her and groaned at her in anger, she grabbed Slit-Throats pants and slid them to his ankles seeing his member fully erect and grabbed it

"Brace yourself, things are going to get very hot"

She looked at Sissthiath and smiles

"So, should I help your friend also"

She got off Slit-Throat and made her way to Sissthiath while dropping her dress on the floor showing her naked exposed body then sits on his lap

"Let's see if you are just as stubborn as your friend here"

She runs her hands down his chest and down to his legs

"Oh, I've always wanted to have a threeway with two argonian studs; Tell me, have you read the sultry argonian bard... it's a good book"

She runs her hands down his pants and rubs both of them against his member and grins

"What a fine instrument you have, mind if I try playing it"

Slit-Throat yells

"Get off him, what in oblivion is wrong with you"

She looks at him and gets off Sissthiath and dropped his pants as well then stands between them

"Well this is going to be difficult who shall I ride first"

Slit-Throat hissed

"Your insane, untie us right now"

she smiles

"I'm just getting started

After many hours Slit-Throat and Sissthiath have been her toys and after she finished she knocked them out once again; When they woke up they found themselves dressed only in trousers and looked around seeing the wilds of Skyrim, Slit-Throat looks at Sissthiath

"If anyone asks... this didn't happen"

Sissthiath nods his head and hisses in anger

"When I find here I am going to kill her"

"Sissthiath lets head back to the castle, I don't want to collect the amulet... let someone else do that"

Sissthiath nods and gets up smelling of musk then heads to a nearby river. Slit-Throat follows him and jumps into the river to get rid of the smell on him

"She was insane"

Sissthiath nods and continues to clean himself up before getting his armor on again, They were dressed and became dragons before making their way to the sanctuary


End file.
